


Songbird

by losselen (zambla)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambla/pseuds/losselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem for Finrod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songbird

This old cold  
  
how like a sly lime  
this peering hollow  
in an evil hour,  
sings into your bones.

 

Is it the same ice, Felagund  
left by some heatless,  
heatless fire, an empty keel there of  
blood     kin     oath  
yet none you took, yet there you lie.  
  
Mortals and oaths!  
Knowing nothing  
of the death not but written in;  
  
Felagund, do you yet know what I know:  
all your kingdoms turned clay.  
And yet you lie dying!  
  
Tell me then  
the estimated boundaries  
of our circumscribed world,  
where your mind wandered in all the time hence.  
  
For I remember you last  
a moonlit movement lost amid wolves and darkness;  
     by your grace was the fate won:  
  
I see the  
     pallid brushstrokes  
in your futility.  
  
No evil rent your hands,  
neither fang nor treachery, though  
     his song echoed in the harrowed halls.  
Your words betrayed you.  
  
And your gaze flaring,  
what triumphant movement in defeat  
     cast into the dark  
  
a muted songbird  
fallen, with wings contracted


End file.
